The Vision Comes Back
by tfriendl
Summary: What would happen if Mike Newton came back into their lives? Or a relative of his? Will it cause happiness or complete destruction? When a familiar person that Bella knew in her human life, comes back, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**I walked into the oh-so familiar Forks High School cafeteria with Edward by my side. **

**This place made me think of my past, unfortunately even the bad parts. I knew from Rose that if I didn't look over them every once in a while, I would lose them. I didn't want to lose any part of my time with Edward. And I looked over them, remembering every detail. **

**I still remember the day my mother put me on a plane, due to my consideration. Phil still took good care of her, at the age of 43. I couldn't lie about liking Forks to anyone. But I could admit that it was the best decision of my life. **

**I still remember moving into my father's small house, thinking I'd finish high school here and get a scholarship to somewhere warm, somewhere like Hawaii. **

**How wro****ng I was. **

**I remember my first glance at the Cullens, in this same cafeteria. I remember asking Jess to explain everything about them. How they were different, how they were nonsocial, how it all sounded so strange to me. I knew that they were different, their intense beauty showed it obviously, now I was coming to school, where I had gone 10 years ago. I was very interested in how the kids at the school looked at me. Would they know we were different, like I had? I couldn't answer that. **

**I remember the van, Port Angeles, everything about my first few months in Forks. **

**I remember my first kiss with Edward, after he had ignored me those weeks! His lips on mine felt so perfect, so right, it was hard to resist kissing him right here while we sat down at our table. **

**I remember James' bite, too. It didn't feel any worse than when Edward had left. Edward left me after that summer, too. He felt he was hazardous to my health, though that's not what he told me. He had tried to convince me that he didn't want me. I don't like to remember that, but I do.**

**When he left me, I remember the pain I felt, alone in that woods. He really had left me. It was my nightmare come true. **

**I shuddered at the thought, and I felt Edward's grip tighten on me. He didn't want me to think about that any more than he wanted to. He had to deal with a lot in his life. I couldn't imagine how he felt when he left me. If I thought the feeling I got was intense, I didn't even want to know how he had felt. **

**I still don't think I survived it very well. Charlie knew me well enough to know I never got over Edward even after Jacob entered my life fully. He was a werewolf. He promised to take me cliff-diving. That day he was out chasing Victoria, for she had come back for me. **

**Everything about that day creeped back into my mind like a snake. I still remember the pulling sensation, pulling me to darkness, pulling me to death, pulling me to peace, pulling me to Edward. Then I saw Jacob. He got me from the water, after jumping.**

**I had went to my house, empty, 'cause Charlie was at a funeral. Except it wasn't empty. Alice had been there. I remember racing to save Edward, racing to save him, though he wouldn't take me back. **

**He had been saved, but he came back. **

**I remember Edward and Jake fighting _over me. _They both wanted me. Like I deserved them. I still didn't deserve Edward. But there was something special about me that he saw, just the same as before. **

**Isle Esme, our special place. That was one of my best memories. I remember the water, the sensation, the warmth, although his skin was cold, the....the....everything. Everything about that was unbelievable. **

**That was where Renesmee had been conceived, where we had first learned. That was when we learned that a vampire could conceive a baby as long as it was with a human female. How stressed we were.**

**Those few days were the last days of being an unmothered woman. Edward had wanted to get rid of her, but I knew he loved her now. We were blessed. I loved Renesmee before I even had her. Typically me. **

**I have to admit, I had a strange life. It was very strange. But in the end, it was going to land like this. Like it is now. **

**It had lurching feet and different moods at a time. But through all the stress, I enjoyed it. I still enjoy it. Without the Cullens I don't know where I would be right now. Probably dead.**

**If I had never come to Forks on my mother's favor, I'd still be living that boring, same life in Florida, probably. I couldn't imagine a life without Edward, without Alice, without my family.**

**I felt a strange urge to cry, without sucess, to be comforted by my family. I had lived plenty, perhaps too much. It was Renesmee I was worried about.**

Her old picture. If only she was that young still.

Present Day. ::Sigh::


	2. Chapter 2

What if her birthday went like my own 18th birthday?

We had sat down in our official seats, our table in the corner.

No, that couldn't happen. It was impossible…although, she did have blood. She was half human. But Jacob couldn't kill her. He wasn't attracted to blood; I don't know if he was attracted to anything. He's a werewolf; Are they attracted to anything? I didn't know.

"Anything wrong?" Edward's cool, soothing voice asked. He must have noticed my tension, anyone could have.

"Are werewolves attracted to anything?" I blurted, unthinkingly. I covered my mouth quickly.

"That's okay," He took my hand from my mouth and held it, "And, no, I don't believe they're attracted to anything. You'll have to ask Jacob."

It was about ten years later from when I had…become immortal.

Renesmee's life was flashing before her, it felt like to

me. It still bothered me that my best friend fell in love with her when she was born, ten years ago, and he is the same age and still in love with her.

I don't know why exactly. It was just sort of disturbing. He's still three years older than her. She will be the same age as him soon enough. And then, she'll be older than him.

Her life was going by, quickly paced, and she had only dated one guy in her life. Of course, so did I, but it was…somehow different.

Renesmee was with us now, actually. She goes to Forks High School, as she has been for a couple of years.

She had wanted to be with Jacob so they studied hard and she ended up skipping a grade. We were so proud of her, but all she thought about was _Jacob,_ and how she could be with _Jacob,_ and how she would be in classes with _Jacob. _

_Ugh!! _I like Jacob; he was still my best friend but I don't know if I want her to be in love with a werewolf. Oh god, I sound like Edward now. Oh, no.

_Being with werewolves contain a risk. _

His words back when I was human, blurry, but still remembered, now made a lot more sense than back then. Then again, I was 18. Renesmee was 13. Jacob was 16.

I was so worried that I spent the whole lunch period thinking. Damn it, why did I have to think so deep?

Why couldn't I be so easy going like Emmett?

Speaking of Emmett, he was with Rosalie, having a snowball fight. Alice, Jasper, Renesmee, and Jacob had joined as well. I saw their animated snowball fight through the cafeteria window.

Then, I realized Edward was tugging at my arm. "Bella," He tugged again and I looked around at the now empty cafeteria. "We're going to be late."

I stood up and we walked out the door into the winter wonderland.

As a human I hated snow, as a vampire, not much had changed. Everyone's target was now Jacob, including Renesmee.

He put his hands up and raised - what seemed like - a white flag. Retreat. Ha ha. Everyone stopped throwing snowballs and I picked one up. It was wet and sticky, but not cold. It feels like what Edwards hand does, holding my other hand, my free hand.

I realize everyone is staring at me. They're all smiling, for I haven't picked up a snowball…since, well, ever. I don't even care, though.

I fling it with all my strength, which was a mistake. There was only one person there, and he looked oddly familiar.

Jacob, smiling, ducked and it flung and hit the brick wall.

The wall crumbled and there was a big hole there.

The student turned to the wall, where the whole thing had been, where my snowball destroyed it.

"Damn!" Edward said, and clenched his hand into a fist. Emmett, with his arms wrapped around Rosalie, extended a fist to me, laughing.

"Nice one, little sister," I bumped his fist through my anger, but only because I needed to hit something. And Emmett was high on my list now.

He shook his hand, "Wow," He chuckled, and winced, painfully, I was guessing. I hoped it was. He would find something funny in what could expose us all; That's Emmett for you.

The kid turned around, and looked at us in shock.

He was skinny, had tan hair, and a square looking head. He was wearing some baggy jeans, they covered his sneakers completely. The one thing about this kid I noticed was that he made me remember someone…

Mike!

He looked like Mike. Oh, no. The kid was still staring at us, his mouth agape.

"Nice going, Bells!" Jacob sneered, and snickered. I wanted to punch him again. This time I could get him, I wouldn't break my hand.

"Your Bella?" The kid asked, his voice quiet and soft, "Bella Swan?"

I looked back at Edward, who was confused. His brow was furrowed together, like he does when he tries to read my mind.

Then, I swear I heard a _click. _He snapped his fingers together and stomped away. Okay?

"How do you know me?" I asked, just as curious as Edward.

The boy turned and fled up the side of the building. I didn't want to chase him, to scare him.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked into the oh-so familiar Forks cafeteria with Edward by my side.

This place made me think of my not so long past here in Forks. I held onto my past fiercely, even the bad parts. I knew from Rosalie that if I didn't look over them every once in a while I would lose them. And this made me look closely at my past, remembering every detail.

I still remember the day my mother sent me on a plane, due to my consideration. I couldn't lie about liking Forks to my father or to Edward. But I could admit that it was the best decision I had made in my life.

I still remember moving into my fathers old house, thinking that I would stay here to finish high school, and then I would get an acceptance or something to Hawaii, or someplace warm.

How wrong I was.

I remember my first time I saw the Cullens, now my family. I remember my first friend, Jessica. I wonder briefly how she's doing. Did she stay with Mike? I was so glad that Mike had gotten over me.

I remember my first kiss with Edward. How gentle he was. I want to remember how cold his skin felt to me when I was human, and I still do.

I remember James' bite, too. I trace my crescent scar on my wrist and Edward's grip tightens on me. I know he doesn't want me to think about it, but I do.

I remember - despite my ability to block out harmful things in my mind, the time when Edward left me.

Edward was gone from my life for almost a year.

I don't believe I survived it very well, though, I know it was my best friend, Jacob. I had tried to act somewhat normal for my father, but he could see right through me.

He knew me well enough to know that I really never got

over Edward. I was the walking dead at that time. He got so tired of me, he almost sent me back to Florida.

I remember cliff-diving, and almost drowning. That was also one of my best decisions.

Alice had saw that I almost drowned.

I remember racing to save Edward, to get him to come back, or at the least, not kill himself.

We had made it, but I still remember the dark encounter with the Volturi - vampires royalty. Also that was the time where Edward had promised to change me.

Even though my love had almost died, it was _one _of the best days of my life.

I remember how Jacob and Edward had fought relentlessly for me.

I had betrayed Jacob by not telling him I was marrying Edward. He was hurt and it was all because of me.

I remember both my mother and father gave in without a fight when I told them I was getting married.

I vividly remember Isle Esme, me and Edward's magical place. We had Renesmee there, even though he was a vampire. We had found out then that vampires can conceive children, as long as it was with a female human.

I remember how inconvenient it was, but I know now that I am blessed. I loved Renesmee before she came.

It was a very happy experience for all of us except, of course, Jacob. He still loved me then. But now, he is in love with my daughter.

I had a strange life, I admit. It was sad and glorious at different times, and I had enjoyed it. Without Edward and his family, I don't know where I'd be right now.

If Alice hadn't seen me jump off that cliff, and Edward

stayed away, I'd probably be dead right now.

I felt some strange urge to cry, with no success, and to be comforted by Alice and Edward. My life had gone by so fast, it felt, and I hadn't even gotten to live it.

No. I wouldn't think that. I had lived plenty, perhaps even too much.

Just thinking about my life, just thinking about how much happened, just…just…I…

I cringed and blinked, trying not to show my despair.

It was just today, that was it. I was emotional today because it was Renesmee's 13th birthday.

What if her birthday went like my own 18th birthday?

We had sat down in our official seats, our table in the corner.

No, that couldn't happen. It was impossible…although, she did have blood. She was half human. But Jacob couldn't kill her. He wasn't attracted to blood; I don't know if he was attracted to anything. He's a werewolf; Are they attracted to anything? I didn't know.

"Anything wrong?" Edward's cool, soothing voice asked. He must have noticed my tension, anyone could have.

"Are werewolves attracted to anything?" I blurted, unthinkingly. I covered my mouth quickly.

"That's okay," He took my hand from my mouth and held it, "And, no, I don't believe they're attracted to anything. You'll have to ask Jacob."

It was about ten years later from when I had…become immortal.

Renesmee's life was flashing before her, it felt like to

me. It still bothered me that my best friend fell in love with her when she was born, ten years ago, and he is the same age and still in love with her.

I don't know why exactly. It was just sort of disturbing. He's still three years older than her. She will be the same age as him soon enough. And then, she'll be older than him.

Her life was going by, quickly paced, and she had only dated one guy in her life. Of course, so did I, but it was…somehow different.

Renesmee was with us now, actually. She goes to Forks High School, as she has been for a couple of years.

She had wanted to be with Jacob so they studied hard and she ended up skipping a grade. We were so proud of her, but all she thought about was _Jacob,_ and how she could be with _Jacob,_ and how she would be in classes with _Jacob. _

_Ugh!! _I like Jacob; he was still my best friend but I don't know if I want her to be in love with a werewolf. Oh god, I sound like Edward now. Oh, no.

_Being with werewolves contain a risk. _

His words back when I was human, blurry, but still remembered, now made a lot more sense than back then. Then again, I was 18. Renesmee was 13. Jacob was 16.

I was so worried that I spent the whole lunch period thinking. Damn it, why did I have to think so deep?

Why couldn't I be so easy going like Emmett?

Speaking of Emmett, he was with Rosalie, having a snowball fight. Alice, Jasper, Renesmee, and Jacob had joined as well. I saw their animated snowball fight through the cafeteria window.

Then, I realized Edward was tugging at my arm. "Bella," He tugged again and I looked around at the now empty cafeteria. "We're going to be late."

I stood up and we walked out the door into the winter wonderland.

As a human I hated snow, as a vampire, not much had changed. Everyone's target was now Jacob, including Renesmee.

He put his hands up and raised - what seemed like - a white flag. Retreat. Ha ha. Everyone stopped throwing snowballs and I picked one up. It was wet and sticky, but not cold. It feels like what Edwards hand does, holding my other hand, my free hand.

I realize everyone is staring at me. They're all smiling, for I haven't picked up a snowball…since, well, ever. I don't even care, though.

I fling it with all my strength, which was a mistake. There was only one person there, and he looked oddly familiar.

Jacob, smiling, ducked and it flung and hit the brick wall.

The wall crumbled and there was a big hole there.

The student turned to the wall, where the whole thing had been, where my snowball destroyed it.

"Damn!" Edward said, and clenched his hand into a fist. Emmett, with his arms wrapped around Rosalie, extended a fist to me, laughing.

"Nice one, little sister," I bumped his fist through my anger, but only because I needed to hit something. And Emmett was high on my list now.

He shook his hand, "Wow," He chuckled, and winced, painfully, I was guessing. I hoped it was. He would find something funny in what could expose us all; That's Emmett for you.

The kid turned around, and looked at us in shock.

He was skinny, had tan hair, and a square looking head. He was wearing some baggy jeans, they covered his sneakers completely. The one thing about this kid I noticed was that he made me remember someone…

Mike!

He looked like Mike. Oh, no. The kid was still staring at us, his mouth agape.

"Nice going, Bells!" Jacob sneered, and snickered. I wanted to punch him again. This time I could get him, I wouldn't break my hand.

"Your Bella?" The kid asked, his voice quiet and soft, "Bella Swan?"

I looked back at Edward, who was confused. His brow was furrowed together, like he does when he tries to read my mind.

Then, I swear I heard a _click. _He snapped his fingers together and stomped away. Okay?

"How do you know me?" I asked, just as curious as Edward.

The boy turned and fled up the side of the building. I didn't want to chase him, to scare him.

Edward wasn't there, Jacob was staring at Renesmee, mesmerized, Rose and Em were standing there, looking at the path the boy had taken to get away from us.

"We should've gone after him." Emmett smirked. I shot him a dirty glare, and I hoped he counted it as a warning.

Jasper turned around - looking for Alice, was my guess. But eventually, he turned and walked away, leaving just Rose, Em, Jake, Renesmee, and me.

We all stood there in awed silence, and then, soon enough, Renesmee and Jake left without letting me even talk. Rose and Em left as well, not even bothering to ask me if I wanted a ride. I stood there, alone, and felt almost as alone as when Edward left me. After all, there were people in the school, but….it wasn't the same. I stood there, not moving, not breathing, not blinking, not caring.

It took forever for school to get out, longer than I had thought. It took me forever to see that kids were flooding out of the school.

It started to rain, slowly getting louder and harder. It didn't mean anything to me. It didn't feel like anything to me. I stood, looking, no, searching the children, trying to find him…..

My hair was down at my shoulders, slick, and soaked with rain. I felt Alice's coated mascara run down my cheeks. I wiped it away from where I felt it, but it was still there.

"Yeah, it was really weird. The snowball just…just…it hit the wall, there's a big hole in the wall now. It was crazy, really. It was…wow." I heard his quiet voice through the rambunctious crowd, all shuffling into their cars now.

Where was he? I narrowed my vision to his voice.

"Ya….girl….Bella," I heard it like a radio losing reception, "Cullens….strange….yeah….she was hot….I can see…what my…..was….about…" I continued. Finally, I narrowed down to his voice, and I saw him. He was opening his door to load a girl into it.

He was saying something. "Yeah, my father talked to me about how he used to like her. And then Cullen stole her. For a while there, Jake - he called him Jake - and Cullen fought over him." He nodded as she jumped into his car. "He was right though. I can understand why they fought." He was saying. Oh, come on, please!

I looked at him, memorizing his square face, his small lips, his -

Edward was right there, behind me, shaking me, shaking me from my insanity, shaking me from sanity. What was his problem?

"Bella? Come home, now!" He commanded. Any other time I would listen to him and give myself to him but now. This kid seemed too….too, important. We had been exposed and we were going to let him live?! Emmett would team with me.

Finally after I had calculated everything about what I heard, I gave in and followed him to his Volvo.

He opened his door or me, but made no try to talk - or maybe he did. I didn't care.

Once he had started the engine and backed out, I dove right in to my thoughts. I didn't expect Edward to care.

So, his father, huh? His father knew about Jake and Edward fighting about me. Who knew about that?

My mind drifted back to that moment. I remember how close it had come to a fight that day. I remember how everyone had been watching.

How could he know about that? He had said that his father liked me, and Cullen stole me. Well that could be anyone, couldn't it? Someone that had liked me in my human life.

We were home now, and Edward opened the passenger door for me. He swooped me out and kissed me. I was still in his arms when we entered the big house.

Emmett and Rosalie were sitting beside Alice and Jasper on the couch, thinking, I guess. They weren't looking at anything, which reminded me of that first day I saw them. They weren't looking at anything in particular, just staring off into space.

Esme and Carlisle must've gone hunting, for they weren't there. When we entered, all heads turned towards us. I jumped from Edwards' arms without any hesitation. I put my hands behind my back - I knew that if I could, I would've blushed.

"Bella?" Alice asked for my attention. I gave it to her. "You know that you exposed us today."

"Yes, Alice, and listen, I'm sorry, but we can….we can…" I couldn't think of an idea. I wasn't going to kill him. Wait, was I?

"We can leave." Alice finished it. She looked down at the same time as Edward. I patted Edward's back. Everything had started in this town. I can imagine how he felt. We had met here, lived here together, married here, had Renesmee here, it's just all too much.

"Yeah, we can leave." I mumbled, not sure if that was what I wanted.

"Maybe he won't say anything." Edward mumbled afterward. If he was anything like Mike, tomorrow everyone at the school would know. So, that won't work.

"Edward, it won't work like Bella, " Alice said, getting up to go to him. "Tomorrow he will tell everyone. We either leave or…or…"

Edward cut in, "There is no other option Alice. We have to leave."

He had looked up to say this but now looked down at the tiled floor.

"Yeah, Edward, we might as well leave tonight. There's nothing better that you guys could use tonight for, as usual." Emmett got up, and started towards us.

"Emmett, shut up!" Edward yelled.

I forced Edward to look up and face me. He did. I caressed his face gently and then poked his nose.

"I'm going to go talk to Emmett. Don't worry." I assured him. Then I turned to Emmett, who was looking at us, curiously, "Emmett, come here."

I motioned my finger for him to follow me, as I started out of the room. He grinned at Rose and followed me.

I got him out of the house. Okay, on to the next step.

"Bella, do you want them to hear what we're going to say, or not?"

"Um…no." I answered.

"Then, we should probably get farther into the woods, don'tchya think?" He reminded me.

Of course. I had forgotten.

He led me as far as I thought we could go. We were in…oh, it was our meadow. Mine and Edward's meadow. Oh no, now I feel like I'm betraying Edward.

"Okay, now what do you want, Bella? I was a little confused when you wanted to talk to me. I thought you would want to talk to Alice or Edward or something," He explained, then, he hesitated. For only a short second though. He snapped his fingers. "Okay, if this is about my sex jokes -"

"No, Emmett. I need to make a proposition."

"So," he asked, confused, "you want me to go with you to track down Mike Newton?"

"I don't know if it's _his _son," I repeated, exasperated. "I just know that he was the one that saw us today. He looked awfully like Mike Newton but I don't know, and I won't assume. You said yourself while we were there that we should've gone after him.

"And I can't leave Forks. There's too much that happened here, too many memories, too much stuff has been started here that needs to be finished."

Emmett sat on a log, still confused.

"I still don't get why you asked me and not Rose or Edward or something." He rolled his eyes.

I hit his shoulder. "C'mon, Emmett. You're the fun-loving one. You're the one that has all the ambition to do this kind of thing. You are the one that wouldn't go stiff at the idea of killing him. It's only one person. Edward wouldn't understand." I explained, for - again - the thirtieth time.

I felt sick. I couldn't believe I was actually thinking of doing this. It was sickening. What the hell was wrong with me? I couldn't do this. I hadn't liked Mike Newton, but I felt some sympathy for the boy. And if, _if _this was his son, then I would have more of a problem with killing him.

"You know, that's funny, Bella," he said, chuckling a bit. "That's the same thing I said to Edward when he thought he might kill _you._ The whole 'It's just one person. Who cares?'."

"Emmett, shut up!"

"Hey, why am I the one who keeps getting told to shut up?" He questioned, pointing to himself. Ugh, Emmett.

"Let's go. If we want to do this, we need to get a wolf with us."

"Right, Bella, perfect. We can get Jacob. Will he go along with this?"

"Emmett, I'm glad you went along with this. I know you might have a hard time with all of this, and I know that, just please, please-" Emmett cut me off with sudden finality.

"Let's go." And though I normally didn't listen to Emmett, I had to now. His voice had such authority in it that it made me smile. Emmett never did this unless he was sure of whatever it was.

We got to Jacob right before twilight. "Jake!" I screamed.

"Hey, Bells. What's up? Renesmee need me for something?" His eyes hinted that he wanted nothing to do with my appearance here. I never came down here. Ever. I think the last time I was down here was…was when Jake told me he would rather see me dead than transformed.

"No, Jake," I was angry that he didn't like to see me. I wanted to hit him. "Jake, do you remember Mike Newton? No, no, no. Do you remember the boy we saw today?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just come with us!"

Emmett grabbed his arm and twisted his arm, dragging him.

We made it to his house. I don't know how, but we did. We went to Mike Newton's old house. That's how.

"You were right, Bella," he laughed. "It was Mike's son.

I felt like a peeping tom, climbing up the wall, peeking through the window, but there he was. Emmett went to go check his son.

There was Mike Newton.

God, he had aged. Of course, he did age. I didn't. He had his facial hair that didn't come in till after high school. There beside him, in his bed, a girl I would recognize if I were in a coma, was Jessica Stanley.

Her long hair hadn't changed much. If anything, it had gotten longer and curlier. Her eyes were like little crystals, glimmering in the light from the ceiling fan. She had on her long blue nightgown, and Mike was in his boxers. They were crawling into the bed together.

Somehow, I felt a bit of jealousy. Mike Newton had always liked me, but I knew that if I spent my life with Edward that Mike would fall in love with someone. I always knew that Mike and Jessica would end up together, and I think (I must admit) that maybe, just maybe that was part of the reason I hadn't liked him much.

I slid the window open, quietly, and I slipped into the room.

The scent that overpowered me was those of Jessica and Mike's mingled together.

I didn't know if I could hold it. I slipped out of the room, and I felt like I was betraying Edward again. What would happen if he found out? Would he get so angry that he left me again? Would he?

I didn't want to think about it, so I wandered my way through the house, without a sound, to Mike's son's room.

Emmett was already there, and I could tell he was ready to kill someone. His nose was scrunched up, and he had a hand over his mouth.

I knew that if I could, I would've cried. I couldn't really believe what we were about to do.

I cupped a hand over my mouth, and closed my eyes. "Do it." I whimpered, and ran down the hall.

I went back to Mike and Jessica's room. I couldn't believe we were doing this. It wasn't in our nature. I hadn't done this before. What would happen if I got addicted? Would Edward be mad with me?

I couldn't think about that.

I spent at least ten minutes in Mike's room, watching him sleep. I now knew what Edward felt like when he watched someone he loved sleep.

I had loved Mike Newton. Of course, never in the way I loved Edward, but sure, I had loved him. The way he had been kind, and nice to me on that first day.

I had a recollection of Mike and I in high school. It seemed like so long ago. I suddenly felt like I was older than I really was. I felt like it had been so long ago that Mike and I had been good friends.

That one date, the way he walked me to my classes, the way he was so anxious every time he asked me to go out, the way he was mad when he found out I was with Edward. His face at the wedding was the most clear memory of him.

I remember how his lips had been curved down, his arm sadly around Jessica, and here he is, laying in bed with her.

Emmett opened the door to the room, and he whispered, "Jacob's outside. You want to finish it up?"

I could just imagine Edward's reaction to those words.

"No," I whimpered. "No, I can't." Those memories of Mike and Jessica and me flashed in my head over and over again.

"I can't. You." Then, without a response, I flashed out the window, and Emmett came after me.

"Bella, why can't you? Remember, it's only two people. Jessica doesn't even have to go."

"Emmett! They both need to go. It's just…well, I was friends with them." I couldn't give a better answer.

Emmett pushed me up to the window, and the scent over powered, and that was the end.

That was the end of Jessica and Mike.

I can't come to say that I've done this, even now, after it's already been done. I just can't believe myself. I was a monster. Here Edward was, thinking he was the monster in the relationship, and I really was.

Emmett put a arm over my shoulder, trying to comfort me on the walk home. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe it.

I couldn't believe it.

We were now at the house. I could tell that Edward was angry with me.

I walked to Rosalie's mirror and looked at myself. My eyes were red.

It was morning now. I couldn't face the rest of the family until morning, I had just gone to the cottage. That was where Edward was, angry already.

"Alice saw your future go blank, and I knew you were up to something." That was what he had said, and I had broke down, and cried, cried tearless cries. Edward had taken me in his arms, but I could tell he was really angry.

The way his body was stiff told me that he wasn't ready to forgive me.

My eyes were red. What the hell was wrong with me?

Rosalie was behind me, looking at my eyes, I could tell. Carlisle was sitting on the couch, staring aimlessly at the TV. He was angry, too, but understanding, unlike Edward. Esme was sitting next to Carlisle with that same blank expression. Jasper was standing up, his fingers to his chin, thinking about something.

It was Alice that bothered me. She was probably looking deep into my future. She never blinked or turned her head from me. She stared and stared and stared at me, till I looked away. I think I would go mad.

Oh, and Emmett, too. They were all mad with Emmett too. Emmett was sitting against the white wall, and he didn't look half as guilty as I felt--and looked.

His eyes were red, sure, but they didn't look as bad as they did on me. They looked like they were meant to be there, they were _supposed _to be there. It's just like he said, _it's only a few people._

But it wasn't _just _a few people. It was some of my best friends from my best memories in Forks.

"Bella, what were you thinking?" Edward spit out, finally.

Carlisle looked back at the sudden outburst, and I could tell that he was looking for an answer too.

"I didn't want to leave Forks. I wanted to stay." My voice seemed small and tiny compared to how large, and big his was.

"Bella…" He looked down, and I could tell that I was stressing him out.

"And then you bring Emmett and Jacob into it!" Rosalie shouted. She was going to punish Emmett somehow, in a way I didn't want to know.

Jacob was sitting next to Renesmee, his arm around her. They really were meant to be together, and despite how much I hated it, I knew it.

"You killed three people, because you wanted to live in Forks?" Alice was amazed. She couldn't believe it. "How long ago was it that you absolutely despised Forks, Bella?"

"It was different, Alice. I hadn't met Edward then. I love," I couldn't seem to get it out my throat, "Forks. I love Edward. And if I have to love Forks to love Edward, then I will."

"Bella, I know all this already. But why did you have to kill them? We could've moved to Alaska, or something like that." Alice's little tiny face bounced up and down, as she nodded and shook her head.

"I love Forks." I said again. Before Alice could respond, I continued. "So many things have happened in this town. I don't want to leave it. If I leave the town, I feel like I'm leaving everything behind, even Edward."

Edward was near me in a flash. He took my hand, and stroked it. "Bella, I'll always be with you."

I knew that he was trying hard not to look into my eyes. Just the red eyes was a little too strange for him.

I couldn't stand it when people did these kind of things.

Alice, Emmett, Rose, and Jasper went to school. Rose made Emmett come to school. She had to put some of those contact things in his eyes, but he went to school.

"How much longer?!" I hissed. They were supposed to be home ten minutes ago. It was a special hunting trip. We were hoping that my red eyes would fade a lot easier, if I hunted more frequently.

My throat was burning, like fire. I wanted to go hunt.

"I don't know." Edward smiled. He just loved to tease me.

I smiled, too. Edward wasn't mad at me anymore, really. He got the point of why I did it.

I had an idea. I crouched down, Edward saw me, and that was when I pounced.

I landed on top of him, just the way I'd planned. I was kissing him. God, I loved him. He was so warm. The way he was so cold didn't occur anymore. I still loved that feeling and I didn't want to forget a moment of when my body - warm and soft - was pressed against his - cold and hard.

We had gotten used to kissing in the open, and normally we were kissing on his black couch. His black couch in his room was one of our usual spots. We had to be alone though. I didn't want anyone within miles from us when we did this. It was a secret thing for me.

That was when I heard the door open. Glory, look at me. Here I am, kissing Edward, and I just killed two people.

I heard Emmett first, his deep laughter, and then he started in on us. "What were you going to do?" Emmett asked, "undress her right here."

I got up and sat beside Edward, and I couldn't feel any heat crawl up my neck. That takes some getting used to, too. Not being able to blush. I mean, it's a good thing - I always hated it when I blushed, but Edward liked it.

"I might've," Edward said, getting up, "if you guys had taken any longer."

"So…you decide to do that now, instead-"

I had to cut him off. "Emmett, can we talk about this later?"

"Later? I don't know. I still haven't gotten another arm wrestle, little sister." His smile made me want to slap him.

"Later. Later, okay. After we hunt, I'll arm wrestle you. And I'll beat you again, okay?" His smile dropped, and he nodded.

The fire was burning up and down my throat, raking up and down it. It was killing me.

Alice broke away from Jasper and came over to me.

"Guys, let's be nice, and do just this for Bella." Alice said in a pleasuring tone. She threw her arm over my shoulder and I could feel myself smile. We were both looking at Emmett, until I heard Edward gasp.

He turned away and ran. Alice stood there, and let her arm fall back down.

"Oh, no. I almost forgot." she looked down, shaking her head, and then she led the rest of us out.

I couldn't quite figure out what was wrong with Edward. Of course, he had been upset before, and he was still hunting with me, but what had bothered him before? I couldn't figure it out.

His eyes were colder than usual and I knew that he was distracted as we were walking. We had already hunted; the rest of the family decided to leave us alone.

"Edward," I turned on him, "what were you upset about earlier?"

I could see him getting nervous, getting stiff. He was nervous. When had I ever seen him nervous? Never.

"Your eyes." he said, but he still had that crazed look that made me want to help him.

"That's not all." I told him.

"No," he nodded, "it's not."

"Well, what's wrong?" I asked him again.

"You and Alice, like that. You and her, the same skin color, but you with red eyes. She had that vision. On the night that I saved you from the van," he took a deep breath, "that was when I decided I had to leave you alone, to save you from this life."

"Yes? But why does it bother you so much now?" I asked him. I understood all this now.

"Because, I still feel guilty about turning you. I know it was to save your life, otherwise I wouldn't have thought twice about it." He explained, looking down.

I gasped. "You still feel guilty about that?" When he nodded, I felt queasy. Not the queasy feeling you get when you want to throw up, but the queasy feeling you get when you feel disgusted, not familiar with something.

"I can't believe you." I whispered, slowly, before I slipped my hand out of his and left.

I ran and ran. I heard him yelling after me, and I knew that he was going to come after me, but I could run faster than him.

Eventually, I couldn't hear him anymore. I found Alice though, by her scent. She was with Jasper.

I pulled her away from them.

"Alice!" I hissed.

"What?" she sounded concerned.

"Did you have a certain vision on that day that Edward saved me from the van? One that you didn't tell me about?"

"Yeah," she sounded weary now, "I did."

"Did you know that Edward still feels guilty about turning me into a vampire?" This was when she crossed her arms.

"Bella, you don't know Edward as good as you think you do, do you? You didn't know that he was going to be upset with himself for all eternity for that? You are the love of his eternity, and you thought that he was going to feel happy for killing your soul?" She sounded stubborn, like I always did. I wanted to sit down and cry for a long while.

That was when I felt sobs coming on, and I left her too. Unlike Edward, she didn't follow me.

It had to be three hours later that Edward caught up with me. I was in a big field, empty, and it was nighttime. It had to be 9:00.

Edward laid down beside me. I had cooled down a lot since when I yelled at him.

All I wanted to do right now was kiss him.

And I did.

I leaned over on top of him and kissed him. He didn't push away, not that he could've anyway.

Before I knew it, I was on top of him and we were in the midst of a battle, it seemed.

Suddenly, I pulled away. "You can be mad at me." I simply said, and then I went in again, but he pushed me back.

"I'm not mad at you, Bella. I'm mad at myself." he sounded like he was talking to himself.

"Why?" I asked, rolling off of him.

"Because I made you angry." he was staring up at the sky, the moonlight shimmering over his chiseled features.

"I was," I nodded, "I was angry. I told you that I was happy I got to be with you the rest of my life."

He nodded again.

"I was happy when I found out that I could. I wasn't unhappy. And you would've taken my soul anyway." I told him.

That was it.

It was early when Edward and I decided to go back home. I got up and got on my clothes.

"Your eyes, they aren't red anymore…" Edward said.

When we started to walk back, I remembered something.

"Damn, I still have to arm wrestle Emmett!" I laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

"So," he asked, confused, "you want me to go with you to track down Mike Newton?"

"I don't know if it's _his _son," I repeated, exasperated. "I just know that he was the one that saw us today. He looked awfully like Mike Newton but I don't know, and I won't assume. You said yourself while we were there that we should've gone after him.

"And I can't leave Forks. There's too much that happened here, too many memories, too much stuff has been started here that needs to be finished."

Emmett sat on a log, still confused.

"I still don't get why you asked me and not Rose or Edward or something." He rolled his eyes.

I hit his shoulder. "C'mon, Emmett. You're the fun-loving one. You're the one that has all the ambition to do this kind of thing. You are the one that wouldn't go stiff at the idea of killing him. It's only one person. Edward wouldn't understand." I explained, for - again - the thirtieth time.

I felt sick. I couldn't believe I was actually thinking of doing this. It was sickening. What the hell was wrong with me? I couldn't do this. I hadn't liked Mike Newton, but I felt some sympathy for the boy. And if, _if _this was his son, then I would have more of a problem with killing him.

"You know, that's funny, Bella," he said, chuckling a bit. "That's the same thing I said to Edward when he thought he might kill _you._ The whole 'It's just one person. Who cares?'."

"Emmett, shut up!"

"Hey, why am I the one who keeps getting told to shut up?" He questioned, pointing to himself. Ugh, Emmett.

"Let's go. If we want to do this, we need to get a wolf with us."

"Right, Bella, perfect. We can get Jacob. Will he go along with this?"

"Emmett, I'm glad you went along with this. I know you might have a hard time with all of this, and I know that, just please, please-" Emmett cut me off with sudden finality.

"Let's go." And though I normally didn't listen to Emmett, I had to now. His voice had such authority in it that it made me smile. Emmett never did this unless he was sure of whatever it was.

We got to Jacob right before twilight. "Jake!" I screamed.

"Hey, Bells. What's up? Renesmee need me for something?" His eyes hinted that he wanted nothing to do with my appearance here. I never came down here. Ever. I think the last time I was down here was…was when Jake told me he would rather see me dead than transformed.

"No, Jake," I was angry that he didn't like to see me. I wanted to hit him. "Jake, do you remember Mike Newton? No, no, no. Do you remember the boy we saw today?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just come with us!"

Emmett grabbed his arm and twisted his arm, dragging him.

We made it to his house. I don't know how, but we did. We went to Mike Newton's old house. That's how.

"You were right, Bella," he laughed. "It was Mike's son.

I felt like a peeping tom, climbing up the wall, peeking through the window, but there he was. Emmett went to go check his son.

There was Mike Newton.

God, he had aged. Of course, he did age. I didn't. He had his facial hair that didn't come in till after high school. There beside him, in his bed, a girl I would recognize if I were in a coma, was Jessica Stanley.

Her long hair hadn't changed much. If anything, it had gotten longer and curlier. Her eyes were like little crystals, glimmering in the light from the ceiling fan. She had on her long blue nightgown, and Mike was in his boxers. They were crawling into the bed together.

Somehow, I felt a bit of jealousy. Mike Newton had always liked me, but I knew that if I spent my life with Edward that Mike would fall in love with someone. I always knew that Mike and Jessica would end up together, and I think (I must admit) that maybe, just maybe that was part of the reason I hadn't liked him much.

I slid the window open, quietly, and I slipped into the room.

The scent that overpowered me was those of Jessica and Mike's mingled together.

I didn't know if I could hold it. I slipped out of the room, and I felt like I was betraying Edward again. What would happen if he found out? Would he get so angry that he left me again? Would he?

I didn't want to think about it, so I wandered my way through the house, without a sound, to Mike's son's room.

Emmett was already there, and I could tell he was ready to kill someone. His nose was scrunched up, and he had a hand over his mouth.

I knew that if I could, I would've cried. I couldn't really believe what we were about to do.

I cupped a hand over my mouth, and closed my eyes. "Do it." I whimpered, and ran down the hall.

I went back to Mike and Jessica's room. I couldn't believe we were doing this. It wasn't in our nature. I hadn't done this before. What would happen if I got addicted? Would Edward be mad with me?

I couldn't think about that.

I spent at least ten minutes in Mike's room, watching him sleep. I now knew what Edward felt like when he watched someone he loved sleep.

I had loved Mike Newton. Of course, never in the way I loved Edward, but sure, I had loved him. The way he had been kind, and nice to me on that first day.

I had a recollection of Mike and I in high school. It seemed like so long ago. I suddenly felt like I was older than I really was. I felt like it had been so long ago that Mike and I had been good friends.

That one date, the way he walked me to my classes, the way he was so anxious every time he asked me to go out, the way he was mad when he found out I was with Edward. His face at the wedding was the most clear memory of him.

I remember how his lips had been curved down, his arm sadly around Jessica, and here he is, laying in bed with her.

Emmett opened the door to the room, and he whispered, "Jacob's outside. You want to finish it up?"

I could just imagine Edward's reaction to those words.

"No," I whimpered. "No, I can't." Those memories of Mike and Jessica and me flashed in my head over and over again.

"I can't. You." Then, without a response, I flashed out the window, and Emmett came after me.

"Bella, why can't you? Remember, it's only two people. Jessica doesn't even have to go."

"Emmett! They both need to go. It's just…well, I was friends with them." I couldn't give a better answer.

Emmett pushed me up to the window, and the scent over powered, and that was the end.

That was the end of Jessica and Mike.

I can't come to say that I've done this, even now, after it's already been done. I just can't believe myself. I was a monster. Here Edward was, thinking he was the monster in the relationship, and I really was.

Emmett put a arm over my shoulder, trying to comfort me on the walk home. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe it.

I couldn't believe it.


	5. Chapter 5

We were now at the house. I could tell that Edward was angry with me.

I walked to Rosalie's mirror and looked at myself. My eyes were red.

It was morning now. I couldn't face the rest of the family until morning, I had just gone to the cottage. That was where Edward was, angry already.

"Alice saw your future go blank, and I knew you were up to something." That was what he had said, and I had broke down, and cried, cried tearless cries. Edward had taken me in his arms, but I could tell he was really angry.

The way his body was stiff told me that he wasn't ready to forgive me.

My eyes were red. What the hell was wrong with me?

Rosalie was behind me, looking at my eyes, I could tell. Carlisle was sitting on the couch, staring aimlessly at the TV. He was angry, too, but understanding, unlike Edward. Esme was sitting next to Carlisle with that same blank expression. Jasper was standing up, his fingers to his chin, thinking about something.

It was Alice that bothered me. She was probably looking deep into my future. She never blinked or turned her head from me. She stared and stared and stared at me, till I looked away. I think I would go mad.

Oh, and Emmett, too. They were all mad with Emmett too. Emmett was sitting against the white wall, and he didn't look half as guilty as I felt--and looked.

His eyes were red, sure, but they didn't look as bad as they did on me. They looked like they were meant to be there, they were _supposed _to be there. It's just like he said, _it's only a few people._

But it wasn't _just _a few people. It was some of my best friends from my best memories in Forks.

"Bella, what were you thinking?" Edward spit out, finally.

Carlisle looked back at the sudden outburst, and I could tell that he was looking for an answer too.

"I didn't want to leave Forks. I wanted to stay." My voice seemed small and tiny compared to how large, and big his was.

"Bella…" He looked down, and I could tell that I was stressing him out.

"And then you bring Emmett and Jacob into it!" Rosalie shouted. She was going to punish Emmett somehow, in a way I didn't want to know.

Jacob was sitting next to Renesmee, his arm around her. They really were meant to be together, and despite how much I hated it, I knew it.

"You killed three people, because you wanted to live in Forks?" Alice was amazed. She couldn't believe it. "How long ago was it that you absolutely despised Forks, Bella?"

"It was different, Alice. I hadn't met Edward then. I love," I couldn't seem to get it out my throat, "Forks. I love Edward. And if I have to love Forks to love Edward, then I will."

"Bella, I know all this already. But why did you have to kill them? We could've moved to Alaska, or something like that." Alice's little tiny face bounced up and down, as she nodded and shook her head.

"I love Forks." I said again. Before Alice could respond, I continued. "So many things have happened in this town. I don't want to leave it. If I leave the town, I feel like I'm leaving everything behind, even Edward."

Edward was near me in a flash. He took my hand, and stroked it. "Bella, I'll always be with you."

I knew that he was trying hard not to look into my eyes. Just the red eyes was a little too strange for him.


End file.
